


Sleepy House

by ShameInYou



Category: Blind Melon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll never forget the Sleepy House. Alot of shit happened in that Sleepy House, and alot of shit stayed in that Sleepy House....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy House

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any true Blind Melon fans out there, you'll get this.

_"Drive" was a finished song that I brought in, that Shannon sang over....the lyrics are about some other stuff that I wouldn't want to talk about, about some other experiences Shannon and I had._

_-Christopher Thorn, "A Devil on One Shoulder and an Angel on The Other"_  
  
* * *

Chris's POV

_  
North Carolina. The Sleepy House. It was this little yellow house on Trinity Street in Durham that we were all cramped in. The band had made the decision to leave the busy streets of LA. It seemed like things were happening so fast. The record company wanted us to make an album. We weren't ready yet. We needed to feel more closer as a band. We needed to work on and tweak our sound some more._

_We actually convinced the record label to give us money to live off of for a year as we did this. The Sleepy House was crazy. There were 3 bedrooms, but there were 5 guys. We drawed straws to see who got the master bedroom._

_As usual, our singer Shannon got the best of everything. We could only stay pissed at him for so long._

_I ended up sharing a room with Brad, and Rogers and Glen shared the other room. Brad was growing marijuana in our closet. We were so fucking stoned most of the time in the Sleepy House. I'll never forget the Sleepy House. Alot of shit happened in that Sleepy House, and alot of shit stayed in that Sleepy House._  
  
* * *

One day I had just gotten back from town at the Sleepy House. I was ecstatic at having the house to myself for a few hours. There were no cars in the yard so I assumed no one was home. As I stood on the porch, looking through my keyring for the house key, I just happened to glance over and see the windows at the front of the house.

The sunlight reflected off of the aluminum foil that was covering them.

"Shannon..." I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I unlocked the door, stepping in the house.

Shannon had a weird habit of covering the windows with tin foil. He wanted to live like a vampire. He wanted the house to be completely dark. No one disputed his ways.

The house was silent as I made my way to the room I shared with Brad. I threw my bags on my bed on my side of the room and made myself at home. I sat on the bed, thinking about what I should do first. The possibilities were unlimited.

I could play guitar, I could watch television, I could smoke pot! I sighed, running a hand through my dark, curly locks.

Maybe first I'd grab a snack...if we even had anything. It wouldn't hurt to look. I got up, going out of the room and into the small kitchen. I looked in the fridge, and to no avail found anything. I opened the cabinets.

The only thing in there was the colony of roaches that lived in our house. Roaches. I chuckled to myself as I thought about neat freak Shannon.

 

A piercing scream could be heard from the kitchen. Brad was busy pruning his precious marijuana plants and I was reading a book, laying on my bed.

"Bruh, did you hear something?" Brad asked, tending to his babies.

"Sounded like a scream...I'll go check it out..." I replied, closing my book.

I got up, leaving out of the room and going into the kitchen. I walked in to see Rogers and Glen standing there and Shannon, with his giant can of Raid, spraying a roach on the kitchen counter.

"Die die die you mother fucker!" Shannon exclaimed, spraying it, drowning it.

"Shannon man, I think it's already dead!" Rogers smirked.

"I just gotta make sure! Fuck we gotta call an exterminator or some shit!" Shannon frowned.

I looked over at Shannon and he glanced at me, smirking.

"Shannon! Fuck! There's one coming for ya over there!" Glen exclaimed and pointed.

All of our heads turned in the direction Glen was pointing and Shannon screamed, immediately spraying before thinking. Once we realized that Glen had tricked Shannon, we all started laughing at poor Shannon.

Shannon frowned, realizing it too.

"You guys are fucking assholes. Fuck you!" He frowned, clutching his Raid can as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Shannon!" Glen called after him.

We all smirked.

 

I closed the cabinet, leaving the roaches to themselves. Didn't really feel like dealing with it. I reached under my shirt, scratching my stomach and yawned. I guess I would smoke some pot. Maybe when the guys got home they'd have some grub to snack on.

I was going back to the room to steal some of Brad's pot when I heard a strange noise coming from the master bedroom; Shannon's room.

I thought I was home alone, but I guess I was wrong. I furrowed my brows as I stood in front of Shannon's bedroom door, silencing my breath to eavesdrop.

I thought I heard light sobbing...like crying or some shit. I furrowed my brows, putting my ear against the door carefully.

It was sobbing! Sounded like Shannon was...fucking crying.

Shannon? Crying? What the fuck? This was so weird; I never heard Shannon fucking cry before. I stood there, hands shoved in my pockets as I listened, heart racing.

He probably didn't even know I was home. The more I listened, the worse I felt. What the fuck was wrong with our singer? I didn't see any reason for him to be upset. I cared about Shannon alot. He was a great guy. I wanted to know what was bothering him.

I put my hand on the doorknob and turned, pushing the door open.

"Shannon? I heard-" I exclaimed, barging into his room.

What I saw next totally fucking shocked me. Shannon nearly screamed, looking up at me. My eyes widened as I quickly took in the scene in front of me.

Shannon was sitting on his bed, a razorblade in his hand. His stomach already had red gashes on it and he had his wrist held out, the blade inches away from the skin.

I freaked out and rushed into his room.

"Shannon what the fuck are you doing!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him and grabbing his wrist with the hand that held the razor blade.

"What the fuck are you doing Chris! I thought you were fucking up town!" Shannon frowned as he struggled against me.

I was angry at him, angry that he would do this to himself. I didn't understand him sometimes. As we struggled against each other I just happened to look into his eyes.

His red, tear-stained, blue eyes. Shannon was frowning at me and I was frowning at him.

"Give me the fucking blade Shannon!" I frowned.

"Chris if you don't fucking let me go I swear to god I'm gonna beat your fucking ass!" Shannon threatened me.

I was hardheaded. I didn't care how good he could fight. He was my friend and he was hurting himself and I didn't understand why.

We were pushing against each other. I managed to grab a hold of Shannon's other wrist, so I was holding onto his wrists and he was trying to maneuver his way out of my grip.

"Shannon fucking stop and give me the fucking blade!" I frowned as we struggled.

"No! Fuck you Chris! I'm fucking serious! Fuck off! You've got no business coming into my room!" Shannon frowned.

That was it. He stood up. He was bigger than me. He had a temper sometimes.

"Get the fuck...OFF ME!" Shannon exclaimed, shoving me back as hard as he could.

I was pushed back so hard that I lost grip of his wrists and I landed square into his dresser, the whole thing shaking as my back hit it, things falling off and onto the floor, the wind being knocked out of me as I fell to the floor, cursing in pain.

Shannon started sobbing again.

"Just get the fuck out of here Chris!" He cried as I crawled around on the floor, trying to get some kind of composure.

I coughed, slowly getting up and rubbing my back, looking over at Shannon who was holding his wrist up again and running the blade against it. I furrowed my brows, my heart racing.

I didn't know what to do. He was fucking crazy. This was hard to process. I did the only thing I could think of. I rushed over to him and I slapped the shit out of him. The pop was so loud the walls rattled. He squealed as my hand came into contact with his cheek.

I grabbed the razor that had fell out of his grip on the floor and when I stood back up I was met with an uppercut and a curse word from angry Shannon.

"Fuck you Chris! You don't even care! No one does!" Shannon frowned, taking the razorblade back.

The wind was knocked out of me as I struggled to breath, holding my stomach. I couldn't give up on him. I stood up slowly.

"Shannon I do fucking care! What the fuck is going on? Please stop fucking cutting yourself!" I exclaimed, coming over to him.

"You don't understand...no one does!" Shannon cried, sobbing hysterically.

I had never seen him cry so hard before. It was weird. It kind of hurt.

"Give me the blade! Stop it!" I begged, coming over to him and trying to wrestle it out of his grip again.

"Fuck off Chris! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Shannon frowned as we wrestled each other again.

We ended up on the floor, his blood getting on my clothes as we struggled against each other. We rolled around, both trying to hold that blade.

It wasn't long and I felt a sharp pain down my arm as we wrestled.

"Fuck! Ow god damn!" I exclaimed, shoving Shannon off.

I looked at my arm and there was a bloody gash on it. Sometime during our wrestling match, the blade must have somehow got me.

"Chris! Fuck!" Shannon sobbed crawling over to me. "Are you okay? I'm fucking sorry!" He sobbed.

"Go fucking get me something to stop the bleeding!" I frowned.

Shannon got up and ran out of the room, coming back with a roll of paper towels. He sat on the floor beside me, ripping napkins off the roll and pressed them to my arm.

"Chris I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" Shannon sniffled, biting his lip, tears pouring down his face.

"Shannon...what the fuck is going on with you? Why are you doing this to yourself? I thought you were happy! I'm concerned about you..." I said softly as Shannon sniffled, holding the napkins to my cut.

"I can't tell you Chris...I can't tell anybody..." Shannon sniffled. "I'm so sorry you got cut!"

"Shannon...it's okay! You can tell me anything. I won't tell anybody. I'm fucking concerned about you man. I walk in on you fucking crying and slicing yourself and I'm just supposed to walk away and forget I saw anything. How long have you been fucking doing this? You need to stop this madness! This is serious shit Shannon!" I frowned.

Shannon pulled the napkins away to see if the bleeding had stopped yet. He sniffled, looking up at me and then back down, pressing against the cut again, holding my arm.

"Shannon...Shaaaannon..." I said softly in a sing song voice. "It's me here. It's Chris. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. Whatever you tell me stays between me and you."

I saw a smirk playing on Shannon's face as he sniffled, taking the napkins away and tossing them in the small wastebasket in his room.

I looked down at my arm to see that the skin around the cut was red and raised. Shannon slowly ran his finger down my arm beside it, reaching up and putting his hair behind his ears.

I wondered what he was thinking. He was mighty silent. He glanced up at me again.

"If I tell you, you promise not to fucking judge me or laugh?" Shannon said softly.

"I won't laugh, I won't judge." I said in all seriousness.

Shannon sighed as we sat there on the floor by his bed, side by side. Shannon stretched his feet, popping his toes and wiggling them.

He looked down, fumbling with the button on his shorts.

"It's about a boy." Shannon mumbled.

I blinked slowly, not understanding what I was hearing.

"What?" I asked.

"A boy...this is about a boy." Shannon repeated.

I looked over at him now. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"A boy? What do you mean?" I asked.

I really didn't get it. Shannon sighed.

"What if I told you something about me that changed everything, would you think of me differently?" Shannon asked.

I was so confused. He was beating around the bush. What the fuck was Shannon hiding? I knew he was bipolar, but this shit was just crazy.

"Shannon I fucking love you man. You're my best friend. I'd never judge you. Fuck just tell me what's going on!" I was getting frustrated.

"Chris?" Shannon called my name.

I stared ahead, waiting for him to speak and when he didn't, I looked up and he was looking at me, eyes pooling with tears. He put his hair behind his ears.

"I'm gay." He whispered.

My eyes widened, my mouth agape. What did he just say?

"Um..." I stammered, trying to process what I just heard.

Shannon Hoon? Gay? But he always talked about how much pussy he got back in LA!

"I like guys, I'm into men." Shannon said again, looking down, running his hands through his hair, shoulders shaking as another round of sobs overcame him.

"Shannon...that's...wow...but in LA...you used to brag about pussy..." I stammered.

"I know, I know, I was fucking lying. I wasn't getting pussy...I was getting dick..." Shannon sniffled.

I was silent, processing this.

"You're freaked out by me now aren't you? I'm a fucking freakshow!" Shannon exclaimed, beginning to freak out again.

"Shannon no! Calm down! It's no big deal. Who fucking cares? Do any of the other guys know?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He sniffled, wiping his eyes, shaking his head.

"No. You're the first person I've told." He said softly.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear. What's said between me and you stays between us. Now let me get this straight...you said that the cutting was over a boy?" I asked.

"Yeah...it's really stupid...I'm sorry..." Shannon started crying again.

I just felt this need to fucking comfort him. I wrapped my small arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Shannon...you shouldn't destroy yourself for someone." I said softly. "Tell me what happened."

Shannon held onto me for dear life, resting his head in the crook of my neck as he sobbed, trying to get his words out.

"I had a boyfriend back in LA...I thought he really fucking liked me. We partied together alot...we fucked alot...he told me I was so attractive, I was the best looking guy he'd ever been with. He made me feel like a fucking princess Chris.

Then the band decided to move out here to this house...I couldn't refuse...I had to do this for the band. I had to leave my boyfriend behind in LA. I thought he would wait for me. Wait for me to come back to LA...but he didn't Chris...he dumped me today. He said he met someone else.

How can he just fucking give up on me like that? I thought what we had was real. I fucking loved him...oh god it hurts so fucking bad. It's not fair. As soon as I fucking leave he finds a new dick to suck, a new ass to fuck. I find myself questioning was I ever enough? I feel ugly...I feel like I was used. He found someone better than me.

I fucking hate myself!"

Shannon put his hand over his face as he still rested his head against my shoulder, letting out hard sobs.

I could understand how he felt, but I hadn't had a broken heart in a long time.

"Shannon...you shouldn't hurt yourself though, that's not gonna bring him back. Why the fuck are you sitting here fucking crying and he's out fucking someone else. He's probably not thinking of you. He's probably not hurting like you're hurting. He's probably out having fun.

That's really bullshit Shannon, because you're an awesome person. You're so fun to be around. You always have something going on. The way I see it, he fucked up big time. Fuck him!" I exclaimed, trying to make my best friend feel better.

Shannon sniffled, lifting his head and smiling.

"That was so sweet Chris...I never thought about it like that...but it still hurts though...because we went through so much shit together in LA...and he just fucking tossed me out like garbage. I just can't help but think something's wrong with me!" Shannon sniffled.

"Shannon, trust me, there's nothing wrong with you. Promise me you won't fucking cut yourself anymore! Promise me!" I frowned, tightening my grip on him.

He looked at me and sniffled, smiling a little.

"Okay Chris...I promise." Shannon sniffled.

I believed him. I always did.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" I asked.

"What?" He smiled.

"Some sweet leaf." I smirked.

Shannon smiled big, his teeth showing. He sniffled and chuckled lightly.

* * *

We sat side by side on Shannon's bed. Shannon's head was pressed against mine as we shared his bong, packed with Brad's pot.

Something about the air was different ever since Shannon had revealed his deepest secret to me.

We lay there together, once we had smoked the whole bowl together, laughing our asses off about stupid shit. I was so relaxed and lazy, and I was glad that Shannon had cheered up.

"This fucking pot that Brad's growing is fucking awesome!" Shannon smirked.

"Yeah, I know!" I smiled.

"Chris...are you my bestest friend in the whole world?" Shannon giggled, throwing an arm over my stomach.

I smirked, laughing with him.

"Well fuck yeah!"

"So you'd do anything for me?" Shannon smiled.

"Of course. I'd take a bullet for you!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Really. That's interesting to know." Shannon smirked.

I turned my head, looking at his face, which was mere inches away from mine as he rested his chin on my shoulder, just looking at me with a high smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked, brows furrowed slightly, smirking.

"I want you to make me feel beautiful again." Shannon replied.

I tilted my head slightly, brows furrowed, a smirk still on my face, eyes squinted.

"Kiss me..." Shannon said softly.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Chris...kiss me..." Shannon said softly.

I was silent as I processed his request.

"Shannon...I'm not gay though." I pointed out. "It's be kinda weird."

Shannon slid away from me, sitting against the headboard of his bed, staring ahead, brows furrowed, his mouth turning down, his bottom lip trembling.

"Shannon c'mon...you don't know what you're saying. You're just high. Look don't get upset..." I said softly, putting my hand on top of his hand on the bed.

"But you said you were my best friend. You said you'd take a bullet for me." Shannon said softly.

Shannon had a way of doing shit like that, manipulating you into doing what he wanted you to do. His voice sounded so pathetic, and I could see his eyes watering. I sighed.

"I just wanna feel pretty. I used to feel pretty you know, when I was with him."

"Enough about that fucker already. He's not thinking about you if he's got someone else. Don't waist the energy!" I frowned.

We were silent for a moment as I thought about things. I thought about our friendship. I thought about the band. I thought about how awesome of a person Shannon was.

"Why don't guys like me? I'm fucking ugly."

Shannon started his self destruct talk again. I quickly stopped him.

"Shannon...don't fucking say that. Honestly, you're not a bad looking guy." I said slowly, looking at him.

He looked at me and sniffled.

"Do you mean that Chris?" He asked.

"Well...yeah...I do..." I said softly.

Suddenly all my morals flew out of the window as Shannon quickly leaned in, pressing a kiss to my lips. He pulled away slowly, biting his lip and looking at me.

I slowly opened my eyes, mouth still slightly agape, looking at Shannon.

"Was that weird?" Shannon asked softly, putting his hair behind his ears.

I shook my head slowly and before I knew it, Shannon's mouth was on mine's again and he was close to me, his arm thrown around my stomach.

I knew Shannon was vulnerable but I just let him do as he pleased. Shannon just had that way about him. He could get what he wanted from anybody.

"Chris...make me feel beautiful..." Shannon whispered after he pulled away from my lips.

He started kissing my neck. My breathes were deep as I forced them out. My breath was caught in my throat. Shannon knew how to use his lips. I relaxed against his lips. I could feel his hand under my shirt, rubbing my stomach lightly.

"What do you want me to do Shannon?" I whispered back, eyes falling closed.

Shannon pulled away, looking at me, pressing his nose against mines, reaching up and running his hand through my hair, putting his hand on my cheek as he kissed me again.

"Fuck me..." Shannon whispered.

Without any questions, I gulped.

"Alright..."

Shannon had me hypnotized.

* * *

Shannon's door was closed and locked. He had tinfoil covering his window in his room. He turned the lights off and turned on a lamp he had in there. The lighting was very dim.

Our clothes had ended up in a pile on the floor, across the room. We laid there together in his bed, hands roaming all over each other's body.

I was turned on, I was confused. This was wrong, yet so right. I just felt an extreme need to please Shannon. Whatever Shannon wanted, Shannon got. He had me wrapped around his finger.

He directed me on what to do. He wanted foreplay. I had no idea what to do. He was on his hands and knees and he wanted me to lick him, and I did it.

I got on my knees behind him, running my tongue up and down his crevice, feeling him squirm underneath me. This was a whole new experience for me. New feelings, new textures and new smells.

Shannon moaned as I prodded and lapped my tongue against him. I did it until he told me to stop.

He got on his back, holding his legs up. I sat there, staring at his cock and then down to his opening. He had opened himself up to me, exposed everything.

I felt special. This was a magical moment between us. He told me what to do again. He had lube.

"Have you ever fucked a girl in the ass?" He asked me, chuckling as I finger fucked him.

"No..never." I smiled as I worked him.

He held his legs under his knees, arching his back and moaning as I did this. It was intriguing. He turned me on with his seductive looks. He looked like a fucking angel laying there, his long hair splayed out over the pillow as he looked at me with those big blue eyes.

I pulled my fingers out upon his request. I coated my dick with the lubricant and looked at Shannon. He was ready for me.

"Fuck me Chris...tell me I'm pretty..." Shannon nearly whispered as I moved forward between his legs.

I furrowed my brow as I held my erection against his hole, pushing forward slightly. I bit my lip, looking down at him. His eyes were open the whole time as I had either hand flat on the bed on either side of him as I slowly pushed into him.

"Holy fucking shit...this is so tight...oh my god..." I breathed when I was all the way in.

I bit my lip, looking down at Shannon with furrowed brows as I moved in him. It felt so good to me. I was hot all over my body.

"You're beautiful..." I smiled at Shannon, grunting as I pushed inside of him.

Shannon held his legs up, which were on either side of me. He shrugged his shoulders, arching his back and moaning lightly, eyes shut tight. He opened them again, licking his lips.

"You're good with that dick Chris...fuck I love this...I fucking love this so much!" Shannon bit his lip. "Keep fucking me, don't stop..."

I smirked, laughing lightly as I continued to pound into him, my curls bouncing against my head as I moved.

I didn't know how it go to this point. But this was a special thing between me and Shannon. We looked into each other's eyes as our skin rubbed together.

"Don't pull out Chris...I want a piece of you in me forever..." Shannon whispered.

I bit my lip and nodded, grunting as I started feeling the build up to the end. I started fucking him harder. Shannon encouraged me.

"Cum for me Chris...fuck I need to feel it, right inside of me, deep inside of me..."

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum!" I moaned lightly, eyes shut tight as I felt the pleasure boiling in my groin.

I could feel Shannon's fist hitting against my stomach. He was jerking off, moaning loudly as I fucked him.

"Fuck Chris...fuck yes, oh god fuck me!" He moaned.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. This moment was powerful, me and Shannon were one as I orgasmed in front of him, inside of him. I could feel the heat radiating off of him as I shook, jerking inside of him.

I gasped for air when it was over, pulling out of him and sitting on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Shannon's legs fell flat on the bed and I watched Shannon jerk himself off to his orgasm.

I saw him in a new light as he came between his legs, reaching up and putting his other hand over his forehead when it was over.

I smirked, crawling beside him and waiting for him to move his hand. I smirked down at him.

"You're fucking beautiful Shannon." I smiled down at him.

Shannon smiled up at me with a content smile.

* * *

"Dude, what the fuck happened to your arm?" Rogers exclaimed as I stood there going through the grocery bags that he, Brad and Glen had brought back with them.

"Oh, fuckin' fell and scraped my arm. No big deal." I replied.

Shannon came up beside me, a shirt on hiding his cuts. His arm brushed against mines and I glanced over at him. He smiled as he looked down, going through the bags with me.

"Hey! What the fuck!?" We heard Brad yell through the house.

We didn't think nothing of it.

"Hey! Hey! Who the fuck tore buds off of my fuckin' plants man!" Brad exclaimed angrily.

Me and Shannon looked at each other, eyes widened. Shannon looked back at Brad and pouted.

"Shannon...what the fuck man! Stop fucking doing that! Fucking ask me first! I don't fucking go in your room and fucking help myself to shit!" Brad exclaimed frustratedly.

"I'm sorry Brad..." Shannon smiled at Brad. "I was fucking bored...I'm so sorry..."

Brad sighed, a smile playing on his face. "It's okay. Just fucking ask next time."

I smirked to myself. Shannon just had that forgiving ora about him!

Shannon took a bag of chips out of one of the bags and walked off. I finally got my snack of peanuts and stood there around the kitchen with the guys, conversing and throwing nuts in my mouth.

After a few minutes, Shannon called me.

"Chris! Come here!"

I excused myself from the guys and made my way to Shannon's room. Shannon was laying on the bed, smirking.

"Close the door." He smiled.

I furrowed my brows, smiling lightly and closed the door, locking it.

"Come here." He smiled.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Shannon laughed lightly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I cupped his face and kissed him back.

"You should start spending the night in my room..." Shannon whispered against my lips.

"Okay..." I smiled, eyes closed as Shannon kissed me.

* * *  
 _  
Most of my memories of the Sleepy House are hazy. We smoked alot of fucking pot and we slept late all of the time and jammed alot. We became closer as a band and we became better musicians. But I do remember how close me and Shannon had got. We never told anyone we were fucking. We started messing around every single day we stayed at the Sleepy House after that. The guys didn't question why I had pretty much moved into Shannon's room. They were all too high to notice._

_I'll never tell anyone. I'll take this secret to my grave, just like Shannon did._

_After we got out of the Sleepy House, the band went to Seattle to record our debut album. That boyfriend that had Shannon's head all fucked up came back. I was a bit hurt at first but I had to let him go. He was so in love with that prick._

_After the Sleepy House experience, Shannon and I had a new, deeper understanding of each other. We still fucked every now and then, even though he was with his boyfriend. I loved Shannon and I did anything for him. I was always there for him when he was down. I was there to pull him back up._

_We still fucked when he got a girl pregnant and had a baby._

_I learned alot of things from Shannon. He opened my mind and I fucking miss him everyday. I'll never forget what we had at the Sleepy House. Those were the best months of my life.  
_


End file.
